


The Colors Of Our Love

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Erik move in together and they try to paint their bedroom. It doesn't go the way they planed and Erik has to find a way to comfort Marco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear GoForGoals, thank you so much for letting me be your beta and for your wonderful gift!  
> I hope you will like my gift for you, as well! It's only a short fic, but it popped up on my mind tonight and I had to write it down, instantly.
> 
> As always my dear readers, enjoy it and please, let me know if you liked it!

“Who had the idea of painting this declaration of love for our club at one of the walls?” Marco asked, throwing his brush on the ground in an annoyed gesture. The bright yellow color sprayed out on the tarpaulin, leaving drops everywhere, even at the other side of the large room.

“That was you if I remember correctly,” Erik stated dryly, leaning against the door-frame with his arms crossed before his chest. He considered his boyfriend with a hidden smirk, liking what he saw, a lot.

The blonde footballer wore dungarees similar to his own and there were thick drops of bright yellow and deep black spread all over it. Marco had a yellow stain on the top of his nose and thin black and yellow stains on his cheeks and his prominent chin and he looked truly adorable with the ridiculous hat he had folded out of a newspaper on his blonde hair. Marco stood before the wall they tried to adorn with the logo of their beloved club, the BVB, staring frustrated at their 'work of art'. Erik found the sight of his colored boyfriend much more interesting than the painting at the wall with the askew lines and the drops of yellow and black beside the logo spread out on the rest of the white wall.

Marco had put his hands on his hips and he was obviously pouting. “I'm sure that it was you!” he now stated, turning his head to scowl at the younger one. Erik snickered. “No, it was you, Marco, believe me! I told you that we should hire a painter who earns his money with that, but you said that it would be an easy job to do.”

He made his way to his annoyed boyfriend, walking a slalom around the various drops and stains on the tarp covering the floor. He wrapped his arms around Marco and kissed him on the dried stain on his nose. “You're so cute, Marco! You should see yourself with all these sweet yellow and black 'freckles' all over your face!” he murmured against his lips before he kissed him on his pouting lips.

“What are you doing, Erik? I'm not in the mood for this!” Marco snapped, trying to pull away, not willing to give up his sulking that easily. Erik chuckled, already feeling the growing proof of Marco's interest in his comfort. “Are you sure?” he asked in a seductive voice, rubbing gently with his palm over the cotton-covered bulge.

“You're evil, you know this?” the blonde panted and Erik snickered again, loosing the suspenders of Marco's dungarees. He pulled the garment over Marco's butt and knelt down, placing a chaste kiss on the visible sign of Marco's arousal still hidden underneath his briefs. Marco groaned, his hands tousling Erik's ruffled brown hair, adorned with yellow and black like everything else in this room. “What are you doing to me!” he moaned as Erik now tugged at his briefs, freeing his proud erection from them that now sprang to full attention, happily and eagerly. Erik licked up the small milky drop of pre-come that had leaked out of the slit, his eyes looking up to make sure that Marco was enjoying what he did to him. He obviously was, because he had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, his face suffused with his passion and lust.

Erik drank in the sight of his wonderful boyfriend standing in the middle of the room with his legs spread slightly, the ridiculous newspaper-cap still on his hair and his face still adorned with black and yellow freckles, wearing only his oldest t-shirt the washed out blue one without sleeves. He licked over the weeping tip again, and Marco's dick twitched very interested, waiting for Erik's skilled and tender ministration with apparent impatience.

Marco moaned and Erik wrapped his hand around the base of the midfielder's now rock-hard shaft, encouraged by the elder one's reaction. He moistened his lips with his tongue and enclosed Marco's erection with them, moving his head forth and back, swallowing him inch by inch. Marco gasped and panted and his grip on Erik's hair tightened until it almost hurt. But, Erik didn't pull back, knowing exactly what he had to do to pleasure the love of his life the most. He laid his other hand on the midfielder's hip to steady him, beginning to get him off in earnest now. Marco's legs trembled with the effort to stay still and endure the sweet torture and when Erik was sure that he wouldn't thrust into his mouth, uncontrolled, he swallowed him as deep down his throat as he had never done before.

Marco cried out, his whole body shaking as he pumped his salty release into the willing mouth, almost losing his balance as his forceful climax overtook him. Erik sucked and licked until the blonde had nothing more to give, licking his softening dick clean before he let him drop out of his mouth. His lips felt a little bit numb and his jaw was sore, but, it had been truly worth it, judging by the dazed and happy expression of complete satisfaction on Marco's face.

Erik got up to his feet, kissing his boyfriend tenderly on his soft lips. “Feeling any better?” he asked gently and Marco sighed and smiled at him. “Much better, thank you. You're awesome, you know that?”

Erik shrugged his shoulders, grinning boyishly and crookedly at him. “I couldn't resist, you're simply adorable looking like this,” he admitted. “Apart from that, it will help you focus on our work of art again without growling at me all of the time, at least I hope that it will do.”

Marco pulled him close to kiss him again. “I won't growl again, I promise you. But first, I will see to you being able to focus on our painting, as well,” he whispered hoarsely and it didn't take long until the moans and gasps of the younger one echoed in the empty room. One final cry filled the air as the brunette found his own release, savoring his pleasure to the fullest.

When the dawn finally darkened the room, the wall of their future bedroom was adorned with the large logo of their beloved BVB, perfectly painted, showing the love and the devotion both young men felt for their club that had become their destiny and had let them find the love of their lives.

They stood before their beautiful work of art, holding hands, smiling at each other and knowing that they would always love each other and never feel the same love for any other club as they felt for their one and only Borussia Dortmund.


End file.
